Sand Shinobi Love
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Shikamaru has a secret admiarer. Who is it?Chapter 2 is up!
1. Night Visit

After the fight between Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru hadn't went outside. He just stayed in his room. Wondering why he lost to a kunoichi. He slapped his forhead than laid down.

"Why Why Why? She's a woman! How did I run out of chakra?" Shikamaru heard a knock on the door as he said that.

"What?" No one said anything. Shikamaru sat up and moved over to the door. He stood in front of it waiting for an answer.

"Okay...What?" "...It's nothing." Shikamaru knew that voice. But He had only heard it once during the Chuunin exam. Sounding like Kankuro of the sand village.

Shikamaru opened the door and seen it was, but he was headed down the hall. Shikamaru watched him leave, wondering why he had come all the way to his room.

"Hey SHIKA!" Shikamaru flinched than turned around to see Chouji standing there. "C-Chouji-Chan...You're alrady better?"  
"Yes...Are you okay?" "...Yeah..." Shikamaru looked back down at where Kankuro had left, and seen he was no longer there.

"Shika...Let's go get something to eat." "Not hungry." Chouji pouted and Shikamaru.

"Than at least take me for something to eat." "...I'm busy." Shikamaru went back inside his room shutting the door in Chouji's face. He was trying to figure out, of all people, Kankuro Sabaku no was at his door in the middle of the night. Even Chouji came by though, but all he wanted was food.

Shikamaru tried to fall asleep again, calming his mind. But than he heard the knocking again. His eyes opened and he looked to his side at the door. It was slightly opened and he could see something in the crack on the doorway.

Shikamaru made his way over and kneeled down to see what it was. To his surprise it wasn't some dead animal. It were roses. Shikamaru blushed than picked them up and sat them on a desk.

"What a drag." He said. He was confused of who they came from. He was hoping not some fan girl. Shika sighed than remembered Kankuro.

"No...He wouldn't..." Shikamaru sat down on his bed kind of shaking from the shock. He wiped his eyes since he was still half asleep and went outside into the hallway. When he got out there. He seen something laying in the hall.

Shikamaru went over to it. Staring at it through the dark, he could see it was Kankuro's headband. He picked it up.

"Wonder what this is doing here." Shikamaru sighed than stared at it. His heart racing, knowing it was Kankuro now.

Shikamaru went to his room and shut the door, hoping not to be disturbed today, he would give Kankuro the band tomorrow.

_"Hey Shika-Kun." Came a voice from behind him. Shikamaru looked over from watching the clouds to see who was approaching him. It was Kankuro._

_"May I join?" Shikamaru nodded than Kankuro sat down beside him._

_"Nice out today." Shikamaru looked at Kankuro and noticed he was in normal clothes and not that black suit. His paint went all the way from his face to...Who knows...Probably all the way to his feet._

_"Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro shrugged._

_"Just wanted to see you." Shikamaru looked at him._

_"Why me?" "..." Shikamaru stared at him. "Hey Kankuro...Watashi Ai Anata."_

Shikamaru sat up fast. Why he had had a dream of Kankuro...Telling him he loved him...He had no idea. He laid back down.

"What a..." Shikamaru couldn't even finish.

88888888

So what did you think? I like these two pairinsg leave me reviews k?

Oh and if you don't know. Watashi Ai Anata means I love you

It's Japanese


	2. Note

Shikamaru made his way down the hallway. He was sleepy, from not getting much sleep last night. He had had that dream again as soon as he tried to fall asleep. Kankuro just wouldn't get out of his mind.

He put his hand in his pocket and he felt something. He pulled it out to find it was Kankuro's headband. He needed to give it back. But he didn't want to go near Kankuro. He didn't know why...Maybe from the dreams, night visit, flowers. All of that was weird to him. He had never been in love, and he knew no one was in love with him.

He sighed and slowly walked to where he knew Kankuro was staying. He stopped at his door and hesitated before knocking. There was no answer. He stood and waited to hear some kind of movement. He heard nothing. He sighed and almost walked away before his eye caught sight of the door being cracked open just a bit.

Kankuro must have been to tired to even shut the door. He slowly walked in and looked aroud. Cleaner than he expected with Gaara living here.

Shikamaru started looking around the room for Kankuro. Hoping to find him somewhere so he could get out, and not be caught by Gaara.

"...Is...Anyone here?" Shikamaru asked heading down a hall. He stood in front of an open door and could see Kankuro laid out on the bed. Still dressed. Apparently was really tired. Shikamaru walked over to him and sat his headband down. He now needed to get out.

As looked at Kankuro sleeping, he couldn't leave. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sand shinobi. He was enjoying watching him sleep. His soft breathing and lips parted.

Shikamaru reached out and brushed his finger against Kankuro's lips. Kankuro didn't stir. Maybe he did like Kankuro. He leaned down and went to kiss Kankuro's head. But he stopped himself before he did and slapped himself mentally for trying something that stupid.

What if it wasn't Kankuro and was just a coisedence that he was out in the hall when the secret person was. If that was the case, and Kankuro woke up to him kissing him, than he would be screwed. He sighed and walked out. He wasn't like that...No...He didn't like men...He liked women...Only women.

He went to another room where he seen Chouji and Ino eating.

'Just woke up and already eating.' Shikamaru thought.

"Ohayo Shikamaru!" Came Chouji's voice. Shikamaru sighed, than he sat down next to his teammates and tried to think of something other than what he had just did.

"...Shika?" Came Ino's voice now. "What?" "You okay?" Ino sounded kind of worried. She knew that if Shikamaru wasn't saying something about Chouji's eating, than there was something wrong.

"I'm fine, Ino." "Okay if you're sure." Shikamaru nodded than laid down. He didn't know if he was really okay or not.

Later that day, Shikamaru went back to his room and seen more flowers and a note in his doorway. He sighed than picked them up and read the note.

'SHIKAMARU NARA,

I LOVE YOU.'

Shikamaru stared at it for a long time before he heard Naruto's annoying voice.

"What you go there?" Shikamaru flinched and looked at him.

"N-Nothing." Shikamaru went inside of his room shutting and locking the door.

When he calmed down he looked at the note again. Maybe it was Kankuro. Or maybe not. But for some reason, Shikamaru wanted it to be Kankuro.


End file.
